nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Paris
Paris is the 13th Zombies Map in Treyarch Studios' Call of Duty series and is the last Map to be featured in Black Ops 2. It is a large TranZit-sized map which supports Grief and a new mode, Outbreak. It is a large, open Map set for the most part outside in a post-Apocalyptic Paris city, but there are various buildings you can access as well. Achievements The Map has 6 Achievements with 280 Gamerscore to obtain. *"Injustice"-75G- Obey Richtofen. *"Justice"-100G- Obey Maxis. *"Unfair Advantage"-30G- Have all members of your team have 3 Upgraded Wonder Weapons in Grief. *"Balle Dans La Tête!"-20G- In Outbreak, get a combo of 20 Headshots within 20 seconds. *"We'll Always Have Paris"-25G- Have all areas unlocked in one game. *"No Competition"-30G- Win 10 online games of Outbreak with 50,000 more points than the person who came second. Outbreak Outbreak is a new Gamemode debuting in Paris for Zombies in Call of Duty Black Ops 2. It an entirely new Gamemode which is independant and can hold up to 4 players in one game. 'Overview + Short Q&A' with Mark Lamia Q: 'So what is Outbreak then? '''A: "'The new mode, Outbreak, in a lot of ways is similar to Chaos Mode from Modern Warfare 3. You start off the same as any Gamemode, however, immediately you'll notice that there are far more Zombies straight away. There's gonna be more Zombies on screen running at you than ever before, which is exciting, we're really pushing the limits here." '''Q: '''This sounds interesting, can you give us a bit of a further insight into what seperates it from the other gamemodes? Like, are there exclusive weapons, perks? '''A: "There's no Mystery Box, Pack-A-Punch, Perk Machines or buyable Weapons to obtain, the items you get are entirely dependant on your score and combos. It's sort of like an arcade Gamemode, you're gonna have a Combo timer, you're gonna have new Weapons, Perks and other things be dropped everyother second; This gamemode isn't about Surviving, it's all about the kills. However many kills you can get in however much time will determine your score and luck in Outbreak." 'Q: '''What about Multiplayer? '''A: '"Okay, so, things really ''start to get interesting when you play a game of Outbreak on Multiplayer. You're gonna be competing to get the highest score, most kills... It's gonna be very competitive.(laughs) You're gonna have so many Zombies on screen that there's simply no room for team work, Outbreak, when played through Xbox Live or Playstation Network, whether it's with friends or random people, is all about sabotage and independant skill. You're gonna be fighting to be the best and it's gonna be fun." '''Q: '''Okay, one last question, thank you for your time by the way,("my pleasure, man") what was the motivation behind Outbreak? '''A: '"Well I think we just wanted to create something cool and different that strayed from the whole Survival and Teamwork elements of Zombies. We wanted to make a Gamemode where it's fast paced and players have to work on their own independant skill in Zombies and also their competitive side in Zombies too and so, well, we made Outbreak." Category:Fanon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Zombies